The Bouquet and the Garter
by AWEZOME
Summary: I thought I will never see her again...But there she was...Holding the bouquet in her hands...Just new to FF so yeah...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****_!_**

**Hi I'm just new to and I'm really nervous that I will fail all of you who expects to read good stories...I can't really promise that it will be the best but I will certainly try! I won't mind criticisms and/or insults or anything...On the contrary, I think they will help! So please...I just need a reaction. Bad or good it doesn't matter...Just want to know if I'm hitting a nerve or what. Well I see no reason as to make all of you wait any longer so...Here goes!**

* * *

><p>Life is really going down hill for me. Yeah, yeah I know that I'm the respectable boss of the feared Vongola famiglia and I should have an awesome and exciting life but unfortunately...I don't...Things have really gone boring...I mean there's no more enemies that attack us and peace was in the air. I know I should be happy that no one is trying to claim my life but it seems like I don't have anything to do...Like I lost my reason for existence...I was born to fight...So why am I stuck with only paper works? Ughh...This sucks...<p>

That's not even the beginning...It gets worse...Because of my work, I can't even go out and hang out with my friends anymore. Whenever they ask me out, I have no choice but to say no even though deep inside me I wanted to say yes...Damn, I even forgot how the sky looks...

That's not yet the end of it...It gets worse...My Sun guardian Sasagawa Ryohei is getting married to Kurokawa Hana...Just received the invitation a week ago and I'm currently getting ready for it...For you it must look like a good thing but for me it's not. It's a disaster! It's a disaster because it just reminded me how pathetically single I am! Yes, I am single. Me, a 25-year old guy, still doesn't have a girlfriend...Yeah I had some in the past...Three to be exact but it just didn't work out...

My first girlfriend which we will hide by the name of Ms. Perfect, is a real eye-candy. The name says it...She's perfect...Silk-like hair, snow colored skin, body of a model, face of a beauty queen, has a great job...One look at her and I swear you'll think she's a goddess...And that's the reason why we broke up...Because of her perfectness I practically became insecure...Just standing beside her made me look like trash...I know a lot of people say I'm cute and cool-looking but not as perfect as her! Sometimes in life, you just gotta know your limits.

The second girl is really hot! I mean the kind of hot that will literally melt you. She's a stewardess and oh god did she take me to heaven...Doing **_it _**all night was really tiring that I need to eat fuel bars. But as she takes me to heaven, she also leaves me hanging in the air...Sex with her was awesome but...I guess that's all into it...I realized that we're more like sex friends rather than boyfriend and girlfriend...I see her every once in awhile when I can't take the stress anymore...She's my personal stress-reliever...

The last one was a really, really, really, **_really_ **cute girl...Working as a kindergarten teacher just adds up to her cuteness. She's actually a living doll. Every night she would sleep at my house which is the Vongola headquarters and we will cuddle to sleep. She didn't have much of a reaction when I told her who I really am and that led me to thinking that she is the **_'right one'_**. We both had a lot in common and we're practically the most compatible couple ever! At that time I thought things like..._'This will be the girl I'm gonna marry...' _but since fate is an old bitchy witch, I didn't end up with her. Her family suddenly thought out of the blue that it'd be good to migrate to America...Before she left, I actually asked her if she wants to try long distance relationship. At that time, I was thinking that we'll defy all odds...It didn't work...We exchanged letters, phone calls and emails for a few months and then before I know it, I'm not even having any kind of connection with her. I really hate it when you think everything is going smoothly but then something will suddenly wake up your senses and remind you that everything's a wreck.

* * *

><p>I read the invitation they worked so hard for over and over again. It's a beach wedding and unlike any other weddings, it will be held at night. I always predicted that their wedding will be one of the most unique weddings. Not to mention that they're both very unique individuals...I read to the end and almost laughed when I saw who the best man is. Hibari Kyoya. I wonder how he'll react and if he'll really attend. Although he should because if he didn't, Ryohei will really go all out on chasing him to the ends of the earth. I noticed that there's a small card inside the envelope. I set my gaze upon it and almost wished I didn't. It is asking if I will bring a date or go single. I just felt like somebody shouted at my face that I'm single.<p>

You must be wondering what happened to that **_girl _**which I really admired ten years ago. Well I still admire her. In fact I love her! I did confess to her once but it didn't work out...She was stolen by some other guy before I could...Although she did admit that she also liked me but I guess I made her wait too much...I'm such a coward...If only I confessed to her earlier then I could've been content and happy right now...But that's the funny thing...I didn't...And all it left me is a broken heart...But even though that's the case...I still continued to look at her...From afar that is...

Ahhh! What the hell...I shouldn't really think of her because it just reminds me of **_that _**incident...I shouldn't be really thinking of these things because I'm running late...Our flight will leave soon...

Or rather, I guess I just don't want to think of it anymore...

I went to the lobby to meet the others and after that, we rushed our way to the airport towards the island where the future husband and wife is waiting.

_"Tch...Why do they have to get married at a very far place? I'm sorry Juudaime that you have to go through this tiring trip!" _

_"It's okay Gokudera..." _Gokudera was still my tail after all. He has proven me with enough evidences that he **_is_** worth being my right hand. Furthermore, he became much more gentle and calm in the past ten years which was a great relief for everybody although he still keeps his bad mouth open for everyone.

_"Haha...It's not that bad Gokudera! Besides...Aren't you excited? I mean it's the beach! The welcoming sea, warm sand, beautiful view with beautiful, smoking hot wome-"_

_"Shut up you perverted freak! You're tainting Juudaime's mind..." _If I was asked, I would definitely say that Yamamoto had the most change. From the calm, respectable, gentle guy he was, to the flirty, playboy guy he is now. Don't worry...Even I still can't believe it either...

_"*Sigh* We're surrounded by pure idiots here Vongola Decimo..."_

_"You're the idiot here Ahoshii!" _Lambo is now very mature looking and very handsome at that. Typical lady magnet I should say but...

_"Owwwww! Why the hell did you hit me? You idiot! U-uwa...I'm not gonna...cry..." _I guess he's still a crybaby after all...

For one hour I was forced to listen to everyone's loud voice. Gokudera was cursing and cursing and cursing. Yamamoto was talking nonstop about women. Lambo was wailing like a child. Ipin was trying to calm Lambo. Bianchi was constantly praising Reborn. And Reborn...well at least he's quiet. _*Sigh* _Sometimes, I just want to zip their mouths closed...Just kidding...

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at the island. Just seeing it through the window made my heart race in excitement. I always loved beaches. What could be more fun than swimming in the ocean while the sun is practically burning your skin?

I was really surprised when they showed us where we will be staying for a week. It's a hotel and not just some ordinary one...It's a freaking 5-star! Seriously...Why is Ryohei so rich?

After we settled our things and chose rooms, we automatically shed our clothes and darted off to the beach. I thought it's only me who secretly wore swimming clothes but I guess everyone's just as excited as I am. It's still three in the afternoon and the wedding doesn't even start until it's six so there's still time to jump in the welcoming ocean. While approaching the beach, I can't help but notice the two individuals seated at the warm sand.

_"Well, well, well...If it isn't the soon-to-be husband and wife..." _Ryohei immediately turned his head and after a long time, I finally saw that smiling face he always wear.

_"Sawada! I was starting to think that you guys are never gonna come! Good to see you to the extreme!" _

_"Tch...Still in the heat huh?"_

_"Yo! Congratulations!"_

_"Tako-head! Yamamoto! You guys are all here to the extreme!"_

_"Heh...Congrats Ryohei...I give you my blessings..."_

_"Yes! Thank you to the extreme! Master Pao-pao! _Before we all know it, Reborn had already put on his costume of Ryohei's supposed master. It amazes me how up until now he still doesn't know that Reborn is actually Pao-pao...

We spend two hours swimming and having fun that when I was checking myself in the mirror, I then found out that I was actually tanned to perfection. I was redundantly reminded to get ready as soon as possible which I happily obeyed. Much to my surprise, a formal suit was prepared on my bed with matching shoes. I dried myself and put it on. Even though I always wear the same kind of thing almost everyday, I still can't seem to correctly do my tie. I was actually on the brink of being convinced to not wear a tie until...

_"So up until now you still can't make a perfect tie?" _I literally froze at the sound of the voice. I slowly turned my head and my eyes widened at what I saw.

_"K-k-k-k-kyoko! W-why are you here? I mean...Why did you- I mean...Ughhh! Erase, erase, erase! Ahem...Hi Kyoko! Nice to see you! What's...what's up?" _I was completely caught by surprise. I knew that she'd be here because it's her brother's wedding but I didn't expect her to appear at my room's threshold. So I guess even up until now I still can't talk normally to her huh?

_"Hey...Well, nothing's really happening in my life right now...Just arrived from France the other day and I'm still kinda jet-lagged..."_

_"Ahaha...Yeah...I know the feeling..." _France huh...Oh right...That's where her half-french, half-japanese boyfriend practically lives...

A moment of suffocating awkwardness filled the air. Good thing that she broke it before it killed me.

_"So uhh...You need help in that?" _As she took a step forward, I took a step back.

_"Oh no it's...It's fine..."_

_"Aww...Come here! It's alright...I won't bite..." _I walked closer to her and let her work her magic. I watched as she focused on doing my tie and I therefore concluded that she was actually a professional. Pshh...She must do it a lot with her boyfriend...

_"There...Perfect..." _

_"Yeah...Thanks..." _Instead of moving away, we stared in each other's eyes for I guess what...a minute? I wonder if this is the time when we will suddenly figure out our feelings for each other and slowly move closer; closing the gap between us. It could've been just like that until someone decided to butt in.

_"Kyoko, you here? Come on let's go..." _Kyoko immediately pulled away and went to her boyfriend, Kyle. The guy smiled at me and I merely waved. Before they were completely gona, Kyoko once again appeared in my doorway.

_"Hey Tsuna! We should umm...We should hang out sometime...You know...Catch up a little..." _Catch up...huh...

_"Yeah...sure..."_ She smiled at me that smile that makes me weak in my knees.I watched their shadows disappear in the corridor. I proceeded in making my appearance more better while sighing. I can't really do anything but sigh. Sigh out of regret and irritation. _*Sigh* _

Wait...Did she just ask me out?

* * *

><p>The guest were all asked to wait and sit down for awhile because the wedding will start soon. I sat down beside my two most closest friends namely, Gokudera and Yamamoto. I don't mind their constant idiotic arguments. I'm quite used to it.<p>

_"Man...Every girl in here just looks...breath-takingly beautiful..." _Yamamoto sighed in satisfaction.

_"You do know that you're constantly checking out Bluebell's ass right?"_

_"Yeah...She had really grown a lot..." _I rolled my eyes at Yamamoto's pervertedness. It doesn't really matter to him whoever that person is, good or bad, as long as she has a nice bod, he'll happily do her. If you know what I mean...

Fortunately enough, they were silenced as the bride made her way towards the altar. My mouth was practically open with awe. Wow...Hana looks very...beautiful...I smiled like an idiot all throughout the wedding. I can't help but feel extremely happy for Ryohei and Hana. They're finally gonna be together legally. I wonder when I will be able to do that...

The wedding was a bliss and before we know it, the party began and people were getting drunker and drunker. Well, since it's not too bad to pamper myself a bit, I guess I'll have a few shots of G and T's.

While I was having one of my solitary moments, it looks like my friends were really going all out. Gokudera, who has really low alcohol tolerance was completely drunk. Thanks to certain people. Yamamoto on the other hand, as unsurprising as it is, was currently making out with Bluebell in a not so private place. What actually caught my interest is the mere fact of Hibari being drunk. I completely laughed my ass off! Damn is he hilarious when he's drunk. I'm sure that if he's on his right mind right now, he would **_'bite us to death'_**.

While I was sipping my patron, I caught sight of a familiar brown hair. Was that...Nah...That's impossible...My eyes were probably playing trick on me. Not to mention that the alcohol is kicking in. There's no way she'll be here...Right?

I made my way towards the newly proclaimed wife since I haven't had the chance to congratulate her yet. Even from afar, I can see that she was talking to someone.

_"Hey Hana!"_ I shouted without consideration to the one she's talking to and I think I saw Hana jump a little. It seems like she just dismissed the person because she quickly faced me with a panicked face.

_"Tsuna! Hi!" _I raised my brow at her. She sure is acting weird.

_"You alright? You look kinda panicked..." _

_"No, no, no! I'm fine!"_

_"Oh...Well...Who were you talking to?" _I looked behind her to see if there's any clue of the being's whereabouts. I didn't seem to acknowledge his/her feature that much.

_"Oh it's nothing! Don't worry about it too much! It's just my friend who arrived only now! Ahaha..." _Even though she seemed quite shaken, I just shrugged it.

_"Okay...I just wanted to say congrats and...good luck on the honeymoon..." _I smiled mischievously at her and she seemed to get my joke since she shoved me aside.

_"Whatever! Tch...Boys...Anyway...Help me in telling everyone to gather around for the throwing of the bouquet and the garter..."_ Right then and there, I shouted that everyone should gather, surprisingly, they obeyed immediately.

_"Okay...Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, we haven't thrown the bouquet and the garter yet so...If you please, boys on the left, girls on the right..." _Everybody chatted with excitement and got very determined to catch the items.

_"Try your hardest to the extreme!" _I merely stood there and watched everyone squeal and shout. Well it's not like I'll actually get the garter right?

I watched as both the newly weds turn back and magnificently throw the bouquet and the garter. Damn was it a riot over the girls' area. They were practically jumping like frogs. Same in here. It seems like there's a wrestling going on. Without any care at all, I decided to take a sip from my glass of tequilla when suddenly something dropped on it. I got aware of the stares the people were giving me and I slowly looked down on my bottle. There, drowned in the golden liquid, is the most wanted garter that they were all fighting for. I don't know how it got there but when I looked at the other side, the girls were also staring at someone. Probably the one who got the bouquet. I slowly focused my eyes on the female winner and my eyes widened in shock. Standing there, holding the bouquet in her hands, looking at me with eyes as big as mine, with her silky black dress, was the girl I thought I was never going to see again...The girl that I wanted to run away the most to...The girl I wanted to avoid...And here she was...

_Miura...Haru..._

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Is it bad? Or good? Oh please I need your reviews as much as I need sunlight! Please Review and Read or Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****_!_**

**Sup guys! What's up? Here's the second chapter! **

* * *

><p><em>For the way you changed my plans<em>

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

I swayed with the sound of the music coming from the stereo. Ahh I love this song...I closed my eyes as I let the song calm my nerves. Just a few minutes ago, my heart was racing so fast and my face was so red that I swear if you put me beside a red wall, you wouldn't see me...Good thing this song started to play...

_"*Sigh* I love this song..." _I heard the person currently the source of all my discomfort say. I'm not sure if I should be glad we still have the same taste in songs or if I should be dissapointed.

For the sake of everyone who's reading this, I just smiled at her even though I badly want to speak up. I know it's meaningless for us to exchange anymore words for it will die down sooner or later but still...I want to take the chance...Maybe I could even get to talk to her normally again and just put all of the problems aside.

_For the ending of my first begin_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose_

_But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without ever again_

I slowly lifted my eyes to at least catch a glimpse of her face only to find out that she had closed her eyes. Well, I guess that's better...At least I can look at her more clearly without getting embarrassed.

I stared at her fair complexion...Her smooth skin...Her perfect lips...Her amazing body...Oh how I wish...How I wish I was the one again...I tightened my grip on her hips and leaned closer...Before I know it, our heads are already touching. I know it would be weird for the both of us but...Just let me...Please just let me enjoy this moment...This could be the last...

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here_

I was scared that she would push me and walk away but surprisingly, she didn't...Instead, she just relaxed. Oh God I wish time would just stop...I wish this moment would just last forever...

Okay let's just pause this for now. I owe you an explanation as to how I got to this situation. Let's move back a little bit.

* * *

><p>So there I was...All shocked and wide-eyed...I can't believe this...I mean who would? If it were you to see a person you haven't in a long time in this kind of way, would you believe it? Of course not! It's as if we were brought together by the hideous creature that is fate...Not like it exists anyway...<p>

Oh God what the hell should I do? I'm staring shamelessly at her! I can't fucking avert my eyes! Why does she have to appear in the worst possible way?

_"Haru! Tsuna!" _Thank God Hana!

_"What'cha guys talking about?" _I shot Hana a look of _'You're-a-life-saver' _and she just winked at me. Looks like she's not that heartless after all.

_"Nothing...really..." _Finally! My eyes hurt from being open for too long.

_"Yeah we were kinda...staring at each other...Glad you came..." _I seriously don't know what to make of what she just said. Is she implying that she doesn't want to be with me?

_"Aww come on! Tsuna won't bite! Right Tsuna?" _Owwww! What the hell did Hana elbow me for?

_"Y-yeah..." _I cringed in pain as I anxiously grip my stomach. Ughh...I feel like puking everything I just took in the last hour but all of the pain just suddenly stopped when I heard her laugh. Hana and I stared dumbly at a laughing Haru. She was laughing so hard that her face is already red. Both of us looked at each other and found ourselves joining in with her. _*Sigh* _I really missed hearing her laugh.

_"Hey guys!" _All of us turned to the direction of a slight drunk Ryohei.

_"Oh? If it isn't Miura to the extreme!" _

_"Yep! I'm here to the extreme! Oh right! Here...My gift for you two...It will help you a lot...Especially later in the honeymoon..." _Haru grinned evilly as she handed the gift to Ryohei.

_"Sh-shut up to the extreme!"_

_"Hey! That's not how you speak with a lady!"_

_"Ow! Why the hell did you hit me to the extreme! You stupid wife!"_

_"What did you say? You little..." _I rolled my eyes and just looked else wear as the newly-wed couple in front of me bicker.

_"Wow...They sure are aggressive..."_

_"Yeah...What more if they already have babies?__"_

_"Haha! I can already imagine their whole house being a mess..." _Both of us burst in laughter.

_"I can't believe they even became a couple..."_

_"Well you should now...They're practically sucking each other's faces." _I turned towards the couple and almost wished I didn't.

_"Oh my God what the hell?"_

_"*Sigh* The beauty of lust..." _

_"Hey! Let's get out of here...Let's go!" _I didn't know why I did that...Maybe it's the alcohol...but whatever it is, I just had the urge to take her hand and run away. Before I know it, we were already in the middle of the dance floor.

_"Wow...You caught me by surprise back then..."_

_"Haha...Sorry..." _I never knew that going through a sea of people was much more tiring than doing thirty sit-ups.

_"Well...Since we're here...Wanna dance?"_

_"What?" _

_"I said do you wanna dance! Or do you want to stick that thing on my leg?" _I looked at the garter then at her. I did this for at least five times and blushed as what she said sunk into me.

_"O...Okay..." _She smiled at me and I was dumbstruck. She's so fucking beautiful...Why didn't I notice that before?

I felt her lithe fingers wrap against my shoulder.

_"Uhh...You wanna put your hands on my hips?" _

_"Ah! Y-yeah!" _Gosh...How does she do that? She looks so confident while I look like some eleven-year old girl, getting all embarrassed and stuff.

Hey Haru...How come you're the first one to move on?

* * *

><p>So that's why I ended up in here.<p>

_My accidental happily_

_The way you smile and how you comfort me_

_I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_But now if you open it up and take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

I watched her lean away slowly and I frowned.

_"So I guess I need to go...I'm quite tired you know...I'm still jet-lagged..." _

_"But I don't want you to-"_

_"It's okay Tsuna...There are many ladies here who'd kill to dance with you..." _We immediately stopped dancing and she released me from her grasp.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

_"It was really nice seeing you Tsuna...Bye..." _Tch...So that is what she'll do to me? She'll run away again...Hmph...Many ladies huh...Surely there are more in here but the only one I want...is...you...Damn...At least let the song finish before walking out...

Why am I feeling such emotions? I don't deserve this...I mean...I shouldn't be the one...feeling all embarrassed...ashamed...nervous...Why do you have such an effect over me? Why am I like this to you?

I'm the one who ended the relationship...right?

* * *

><p><strong>Truth be told...I'm not satisfied with this chapter...It's like a filler...Well...The whole story actually starts in the next chapter so...Yeah...Thanks for all those who read this! I appreciate it! And special thanks to:<strong>

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro, Spirit Kagome, Mailumia, Dark Gothic Lolita, ZacharyStella, brisies, and Tamakii Mitsukuri! Thanks for reviewing! You guys are AWEZOME! **


End file.
